List of characters in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
A list of characters that appear in the Minecraft Oasis series. People Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Daisy.png|Diasy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby *'Andrew' - Cupquake's son with David. *'Daisy' - Cupquake's oldest daughter with David, was born in episode 73, who was originally born was a bad attitude. *'Dan' - Cupquake's crush since Ep 101, whom is likely in the future to become Cupquake's third husband and have more children. *'Drew' - Cupquake's son-in-law who married Cupquake's daughter Tulip. *'Melissa' - Cupquake's daughter-in-law who married Cupquake's son Andrew. *'Roger' - a villager who looks exactly the same as Brian, thought to have killed David in Cupquake's "dream." *'Tulip' - Cupquake's second daughter with David. Deceased people *'Armando' - Daisy's son, killed by Cupquake in an attempt to divorce him and his mother, which was a glitch because Daisy was married to Armando's father, a guard at the village. *'Brian' - Cupquake's ex-husband. In Cupquake's "dream," it was revealed Brian had faked his death and changed his name to Roger, and had murdered David. *'David ' - Cupquake's husband, married him in episode 71. *'Joby ' - Cupquake's first son, was cooked in the furnace as a baby. *'Joby II ' - Cupquake's second son, burned to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. *'Lina '- Cupquake's first daughter, died while fishing in episode 34. Animals Luna-.jpg|Luna, Cupquake's black cat Ytrgef.jpg|Easter, Cupquake's pet rabbit 7yu6thgr.jpg|Velvet Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla Cats *'Luna '- a black cat found in episode 41, named after the Sailor Moon cat. *'Artemis '- a white cat found in Episode 57 while Cupquake was riding her Pegasus. She was named from Sailor Moon. *'Milk' - Luna and Artemis' yellow kitten. Wyverns *'Dark Matter' - a green jungle wyvern Cupquake was planning on giving her the essence of darkness to suit her name more, but she couldn't get it to work because you can only give essences to mother wyverns. *'Eclipse' - a vibrant yellow wyvern, she was born alongside Dark Matter. *'Starburst' - a wyvern born in episode 87, she is a red Mother Wyvern. She was given the essence of Light and is now a cream colour. She also has diamond armour. Horses *'Horses in Minecraft Oasis' - a large family of horses that began with Ginger and Kimchi. Dinosaurs *'Brachiosaurus' *'Key Lime' - a green Triceratops born in episode 43. *'Kiwi '- a green Stegosaurus born in episode 46. *'Pie/Brown Sugar' - a Triceratops that was born in episode 50. He lives with Key Lime. *'Pterosaur' Rabbits *'Easter '- a bunny found in episode 24 that lives in Cupquake's living room. Birds Some of the birds are in the Nether right now. *'Vanilla '- a white bird found in episode 37 in the dinosaur park. *'Velvet '- an orange bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. *'Tart '- a blue bird found in a ravine in episode 45. *'Choco '- a crow found in episode 48. Lives in the bird dome. Other animals *'Chibi' - an elephant raised starting in episode 12. Lives in the animal farm. Deceased animals Ythrgfet56g.jpg|Blueberry Cheesecake, a Brachiosaurus Trg.jpg|Diana, Cupquake's grey cat Ytg.jpg|Navi Bunbun.jpg|BunBun, Cupquake's past pet rabbit Ythgr.jpg|Lemon GTD.jpg|Chitin and Lava Cats *'Diana '- a gray cat found in episode 48, named after the Sailor Moon cat. *'Navi '- a cat found it episode 33. Lived in the kitchen and was planned to move to the spare bedroom before going missing and assumed dead. Dinosaurs *'Blueberry Cheesecake' - a Brachiosaurus born in episode 36. Died from unknown cause in episode 42, but an Ogre attack has been blamed due to the large hole in the enclosure. *'Dilophosaurus' - a Dilophosaurus that Cupquake once owned, starved to death. *'Nessy' - Plesiosaur that hatched in episode 104, it got stuck in an underwater cave *'Sherbert '- a Triceratops created and born in episode 26. Rabbits *'Bat Man' - a rabbit that made a short appearance in the series. *'BunBun '- a rabbit found in episode 8. *'BunBun II' - a rabbit found in episode 13. *'Cow '- a rabbit found in her farm. Birds *'Lemon '- a yellow bird found in episode 35 in the dinosaur park. Other animals *'Chitin & Lava' - Nether scorpion twins found in episode 28. *'Dan' - a scorpion found by Cupquake when searching for her dead cat. Was later killed when it was thought he was killing her livestock. *'HamHam/Hamtaro' - a hamster spawned in during episode 42. Lived upstairs on the second floor. *'Mochi, Miso, and Milo' - a trio of scorpions adopted in episode 8. Only Mochi is still alive. *'Ostriches' Enemies Tygrfed.jpg|A golem File:Uythgr.jpg|A werewolf Golems Golems are an aggressive mob from the Mo' Creatures mod in Minecraft Oasis. Cupquake calls them "block monsters." They are a powerful mob that at first contains only three blocks, but rips blocks out of the surrounding area to build its body after being provoked. Ogres Cupquake has met the fire ogres, regular ogres and even when she was mining she found a cave ogre which is blue. They drop obsidian. She kills fire ogres for the hearts of fire which she finds in the nether. Ogres are from the Mo' Creatures mod. The cave ogre drops diamonds, which are useful for making diamond armour and tools. Werewolves Werewolves are a creature from the Mo' Creatures mod and a frequent enemy in Minecraft Oasis. They were the first hostile mob to be encountered in the series as she meets one in episode 1. They have been a main threat ever since. Category:Minecraft Oasis